


Dream likes Boys (V2)

by FicNick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 'Negotiations', Biting, Confessions, Dacryphilia, Dream Smp, Dream is kind of a brat, Improper use of potions, Jealous Sapnap, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Non permanent death, Possessiveness, Power Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Unrequited Crush, Wilbur is kind of a creep, Wilbur loves Dream, belly bulge, dubcon, fear kink, jealous george, l'manburg, slight Fear Kink, slight dubcon, slight humiliation, vaguely implied outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNick/pseuds/FicNick
Summary: Chapter 1; Wilbur comes to negotiate. When Dream laughs off his concerns in his face, he resorts to more... desperate measures. What kind of a commander would he be if he wasn't willing to do whatever it takes for his nation to thrive?Chapter 2: Dream can't get his and Wilbur's encounter out of his head. Desperate to feel some kind of closure-anything to clear his head- He takes a visit to L'manburg.Chapter 3: George and Sapnap find out where their leader has been running to, to get his rocks off. Spurred on by jealousy, they decide to remind the blond who he truly belongs to.(This story is a more,,, consensual version of its more self-indulgent counterpart)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 77
Kudos: 922





	1. Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> DW guys, the death at the end of this story is literally not graphic or sad in any way. Death is normal in my version of IRL Minecraft,, it's just normally seen as unfortunate, especially if you have a lot of shit or you don't have your own spawnpoint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes to negotiate. When Dream laughs off his concerns in his face, he resorts to more... desperate measures. What kind of a commander would he be if he wasn't willing to do whatever it takes for his nation to thrive?
> 
> Ship: Wilbur/Dream (I don't know the ship name)  
> Warnings: Dubious consent at the start

“Hey Clay,” George practically heard a record scratch as Dream stared at Wilbur. Very rarely did someone dare to use the Dream SMP leader’s name, let alone sound so casual while doing so. The brunet watched as Dream’s face went blank.

“ _What? _” It wasn’t a question- not really, anyways. It was more of a ‘Don’t fucking call me that, this is not a game.’ Wilbur simply grinned, leaning against a stray tree just outside of their borders.  
“I just wanted to drop by, see how everything was going. How’re you fairing with the loss of the war that you started?” Dream’s body went rigid at Wilbur’s deep, smug voice. George stepped forward, but Wilbur only shot him an unimpressed glance. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses, scowling.__

____

____

George didn’t trust Wilbur. The wanna-be leader was weird- creepy, if he was being completely honest. He seemed to have an odd fascination with Dream, constantly having his pathetic messenger boy Tommy deliver letters and notes, requesting they meet up for 1-on-1’s. Dream never went and made it clear he never planned to. Overall, he creeped George out.

Dream composed himself, putting a hand to his mask and shifting it to cover more of his face.  
“Oh, we’re doing fine. I’ve been listening to those discs that Tommy had to give up in order to prevent your massacre.” George felt pride in his leader at the way Wilbur’s eyes widened in poorly concealed offense. Dream took a step towards the taller man, his hands flexing subconsciously. Wilbur didn't stand down.

“Don’t talk about Tommy like that, Dream.” Wilbur sneered. George watched it all happen within seconds- A grunt, the clang of a sword and a shield, the sound of Wilbur being knocked back and to the ground. Dream gave a disinterested sigh, seemingly unbothered by the scuffle.

“Don’t get cocky Wilbur. We could take everything from you in a heartbeat. I took pity on you that day- the land you are on is a gift. Never forget that.” George and Wilbur shuddered simultaneously. The chill in Dream’s voice was something from… well, a nightmare. Wilbur narrowed his eyes, slowly getting up from the ground. His shield remained bared towards the masked man.  
“George, you are dismissed.” George frowned, but the wary look in Wilbur’s eye was enough to convince him his leader would be okay. Dream kept his sword pointed at the taller man as his right-hand exited the room. Only when he hears the click of the door does he lower it, if only slightly. “What are you here for, Wilbur?”

“It’s Commander Soot.” The other corrected, the bridge of his nose crinkled in a scowl.

“Pfft- yeah right!” Dream laughs and brushes Wilbur off without a care. Wilbur holds Dream’s blank stare before continuing.

“I’ve come to negotiate.” The taller announced. He watched as the blond froze, his body not moving an inch. He then startled, flinching as Dream’s laughter boomed, feeling annoyance resurge as it shifted to pitiful wheezes.

“Negotiate what? You already have your little make-believe country!” Dream wheezed. Wilbur’s eyebrow twitched.  
“We request more land.” Dream’s laughter lessened, then stopped altogether. The two men stared at each other in silence; Wilbur presumed Dream was mulling over what to do. Dream yet again adjusted his mask. That stupid, stupid mask. The mask that covered the emotion of the tyrant, leaving those who didn't know him to guess his thoughts, pray he was going to be merciful. That mask that held a secret Wilbur desired nothing more than to know.

“Leave, Wilbur.” Dream spoke, his voice even and controlled. “Leave, and tell your little friends that playtime is over. You’ve been given your toys, take them or _give them back. _” Dream’s sword was raised, the magic glittering along the netherite blade. Wilbur looked at the blond with something indistinguishable in his eyes. “You can’t honestly expect me to give you more land, especially after you- _Wilbur! _” With the sound of shattering glass, Dream was taking damage.____

_____ _

____

“I knew you’d feel like this, Dream. I figured I should bring a backup- a tool for negotiation. A splash potion of poison, specifically.” Wilbur explained, observing with interest as Dream fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and holding back bile. Wilbur took a step forward, eyes ablaze as he watched Dream gag, putting a hand over his mouth and trying to control his breathing. Wilbur took the opportunity to kick away Dream’s sword, stepping on his wrist when he went to reach for it. Dream hissed in pain, not yet moving to pull his arm out from under the commander’s boot. He didn't want to risk Wilbur breaking his wrist. He looked up, and Wilbur was yet again met with a mask. Wilbur shouldn’t- he knew that he shouldn’t. _But he oh so badly wanted to. ___

____

____

He crouched down, lifting his hand to take it off of his opponent’s face. 

Dream smacked him away, causing Wilbur to startle and step backward. Dream lunged for his sword, but the brunet quickly tackled him to the ground, this time holding both of his wrists in a too-tight grip.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves, Dream.” Wilbur hissed, his gaze bearing a searing heat. 

“Get off me- you’re the size of a moose!” Dream grunted, struggling beneath him. The taller man blinked, then grinned.

“Not used to having people be taller than you, Dream?” Dream’s movement stuttered, and he breathed heavily behind his mask. “Not used to being overpowered? To not being strong enough to defend yourself?” Wilbur taunted, adjusting his position to make himself look bigger. The brunet felt powerful with the SMP leader under him- reduced to snarky comments. He could get used to the way that Dream subconsciously pressed and bucked against him in an attempt to throw him off.

“You’re an idiot.” Dream’s comeback fell flat, and they both knew it. It was a desperate reach for higher ground; a panicked, flustered insult. Wilbur’s smile was wicked as he took both of Dream’s wrists into one bone-crushing grip, using his other hand to nudge at the plastic mask. He marveled in the way Dream seemingly cowered away from his hand, still trying to keep that god-forsaken mask on.

“It’s just a mask, Dream.” He huffed, pulling it off carelessly. Dream’s blond hair flopped into his face. Wilbur watched with a stunned expression as Dream, who apparently had _fucking freckles _, bared his teeth at him.__

____

____

“I’ll kill you, Wilbur- I’ll kill you, and Tubbo, and Tommy’s gonna get it a _second _time-!” He spat. Wilbur watched the green-eyed beauty in front of him fume and thrash, promising violence upon him and his comrades. Wilbur quickly grabbed both of Dream’s shoulders, lifting him up only to bash him against the floor. When his head slammed against the ground, Dream yelped. The brunet grinned at the way Dream squinted his eyes, unable to focus.__

____

____

“Oh, Dream- you should have told me!” He breathed, touching Dream’s face softly. The younger turned his head away childishly, clearly incapacitated. Wilbur knew it wouldn’t last long, so he’d savour the chance to ogle while he had it. He took the time he had, and he stared into those pained emerald eyes with glee. He pressed his thumb against Dream’s pink lips, trailing along his bottom lip to his jawbone. He caressed his jaw carefully before moving and cupping his cheek.

“Wilbur- What-” Wilbur was quick to hush the vertigo-d man. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dream’s lips. The blond made a noise of surprise, and he bit down on Wilbur’s violating tongue. The brunet grabbed Dream’s face and pulled his jaws open, letting him pull away. Wilbur’s chest felt light, even with the new taste of iron in his mouth.

"Oh- Dream-” Wilbur hissed, eyes glinting dangerously. Dream shrunk into the floor- at least, he tried to. Wilbur’s stare was piercing. “Better work with me here, pretty boy.” He warned, and Dream’s chest constricted. “I’ll convince you to give me the land we need another way.” He promised, causing the blond to debate whether or not he should try struggling again. He feared what would happen if he couldn’t get free, but at the same time, he couldn’t let himself be used like this. Then again... Wilbur had never truly hurt him before. Sure, they fought and killed each other, but they never tortured each other or did any lasting damage. Not bodily, anyways, Dream’s mouth twitched upwards at the thought of burning Tommy’s discs..  
Dream took in a breath. Was he about to say something that was going to get him killed? Probably.

“Dream, for the love of God _shut up _.” Wilbur snarled. Dream held his breath, averting his eyes, before making up his mind. Wilbur smirked triumphantly, only to be forced to turn his head as Dream used his breath to blow a spit-riddled raspberry in his face. Wilbur responded by grabbing Dream’s face and forcefully turned him away like one would a dog. “I’ll admit, your personality is just as cute as your face.” He huffed exasperatedly. Dream laughed incredulously.__

____

____

“Honestly, Wilbur! Keep talking like that and I’ll think you’re in love with me or something!” He smiled nervously, his face being pressed against his wooden floor. The blond felt the older man shift, straddling his waist. Wilbur bit his lip and chuckled. Dream looked so pretty like this.

“‘ Knew there was something special about you, Dream…” Wilbur murmured to himself, using his free hand to pull up Dream’s hoodie. Dream practically shrieked in surprise, only to have Wilbur’s beanie shoved into his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows at the amused sound the commander made, and Dream let out a rather rude muffled word that Wilbur promptly ignored. When the touches continued, the noises that escaped him were anxiety-ridden and undignified, but he couldn’t manage to do anything else.  
“C’mon. Where’s the fearless leader that _killed my men? _” Wilbur asked condescendingly. Dream’s eyes flashed to the brunet’s, for only a moment. The taller man’s hand trailed up his side, caressing his ribs. Wilbur looked up to Dream, “Not that I don’t love you like this.”__

____

____

Dream huffed into the fabric in his mouth, which was now covered in his drool. The freckled man flinched away when Wilbur flicked over his nipple, tweaking it between his forefinger and thumb. He watched Dream’s face intently, causing the younger man to flush and try to turn away.

“I want to take my hat out of your mouth so badly, Dream; but I need to know you’ll be good.” Wilbur hummed. Dream whimpered before forcing himself to make eye contact, silently begging the fabric in his mouth to be removed. Wilbur’s eyes softened, and Dream couldn’t deny the way being looked like that made him feel. As soon as the hat was removed from his mouth, Dream went to speak but yet again was cut off. “If I let you go, you don’t move. I get to play with you how I see fit.” He whispers lovingly, and Dream nods.

Wilbur finally lets go of Dream’s wrists, admiring the purpling bruises. He notices how Dream’s first instinct is to cover his face with his hands, and he can’t help but find it endearing. Wilbur lifted Dream’s hoodie to his chin, exposing his torso to the air. He was defined- it was definitely the body of a man who has won many battles. Wilbur leaned down, his tongue circling Dream’s nipple lightly. The younger man bucked into the sensation, much to Wilbur’s utter delight. Wilbur let his tongue lave over the rosy bud, using his other hand to play with the other one. Dream gasped for breath, stubbornly refusing to make any other sounds.

Sucking lightly, the commander’s other hand trailed downward, towards Dream’s waistline. Dream’s breathing noticeably stuttered.

“Wilbur- Wilbur!” Dream saying his name enraptured him, and he pulled away with a slick ‘pop,’ causing the man to shudder. “This could change this. Rethink this.” His voice was shaky, but his hands were on Wilbur’s, holding them in place. Wilbur looked at him and grinned.

“You’re not in a position to be giving orders, Dream.” He murmured. Dream’s eyes widened, panic swelling in his chest. He let out a surprised, nervous laugh, his nerves sparking like lighting. The tone in Wilbur’s voice was almost threatening, and Dream _liked_ it. The blond closed his eyes tightly, feeling his face burn as he felt Wilbur’s hands creep lower on his torso, feeling his pelvis.

Dream’s body tensed, and he trembled, the commander slipping his thumbs under his waistline and pulling his brown sweats down. Suddenly, Wilbur was shushing him, his voice soft and caring.

“Shh, shh- It’s okay, Dream. Breathe.” Dream didn’t even realize he’d started hyperventilating until Wilbur said something. He felt Wilbur wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just be good, okay?” Dream nodded his head, unable to meet the other man’s eye.

“Ye-yeah, yeah… I’m good, dude.” Dream breathed, and Wilbur grinned. Wilbur gave him a final, soothing hush, spitting on his hand and pulling out Dream’s hard cock. Dream trembled, his nerves spiking. He looked up to meet Wilbur’s eyes, and that only seemed to make him all the more enthused to continue. 

“You’re so cute, Clay” Wilbur mused. Dream gulped in a breath when the commander squeezed his shaft, stroking lightly. Dream groaned softly, and Wilbur leaned in, pressing his lips to the blond’s lovingly. The kiss was one-sided, with Wilbur biting and sucking at Dream’s lip as the speedrunner’s brain tried to catch up. With a few strokes of his prick, the larger man managed to coax the blond into reciprocating his advances- With which Wilbur found endearingly hesitant.

Dream sucked on Wilbur’s tongue softly, kitten licking his lips. Wilbur groaned into Dream’s mouth, using the blond’s precum to slicken his grip on his cock.

“C’mon Clay, I’m not done just yet.” He urged, encouraging the sudden obedience. He remained careful in his movements, trying not to start another round of stubborn pride. “C’mon pretty boy.” Dream reluctantly let himself give in to Wilbur- his enemy of war. Wilbur happily watched as Dream humped into his fist, his arm thrown over his face to hide his eyes.

The brunet teased the tip of Dream’s arousal, smearing precum along the head. The freckled man threw his head back with a whimper as he tried to buck further into Wilbur’s fist. The commander bit his lip, lowering his hand down to rub at the base of Dream’s cock. The blond moaned, quivering and pressing into his hand. Wilbur could’ve watched the SMP leader fall apart for hours- but he didn’t have that. He had at most 15 more minutes before George came back to see if everything was okay. 

The Brit was annoying, Wilbur thought. He was always with Dream, and he was always there when Dream set destruction upon L’manburg. What did George have that he didn’t?

No need to think about that now, Wilbur grinned. He had Dream right where he wanted him. Maskless, showing off a face more beautiful than his fantasies supplied and writhing beneath him.

Wilbur let his hand trail downwards, down the curve of his ass. Dream jumped, and the brunet frowned as his breath began to quicken again. 

“Will- Wilbur-” Dream whispered, chest tight. Wilbur hushed him gently, pressing his finger against his opening. Dream’s eyes locked onto the commander’s.

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, Clay…” Wilbur murmured, his voice thick with arousal. When Wilbur pressed in, Dream let out a strangled groan. The older man was well aware that his fingers were hardly slick enough, but he didn’t have the time to spare. Dream could handle a little discomfort. He made quick work of the prep- he thrust his finger as controlled as he could. Watching Dream bite into his lip harshly and subconsciously try to move away from him only made his hard-on worse, he wanted to just take him as he is. But if he was being honest, he liked the build up a little too much.

“I’m putting in the second one..” He whispered, watching Dream’s face intently. He was flushed, his cheeks a bright red, and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to control his breathing. Wilbur definitely preferred this over the cocky hellraiser hiding behind a mask. He worried his lip between his teeth, going ahead and pushing in his ring finger.

Dream let out an audible whimper, and Wilbur felt like he was going to burst if he didn’t fuck him right then. There was no sign of the previously confident speedrunner, not a single sign that this was the same person that killed him and his friends countless times. Wilbur pulled his hand away, scooting forward and hiking Dream’s legs up, pulling him closer. Dream grunted but remained otherwise silent. Good.

Wilbur reached down and pulled out his cock, spitting on his hand and making quick work of himself. His chest felt airy, and he pressed himself against Dream’s ass. Dream’s face told Wilbur he was scared- unsure of what to expect. The taller man leaned down to kiss Dream’s cheek, and he chuckled at the way Dream covered his face in embarrassment.

Wilbur took care pressing in, but Dream’s breathing immediately turned into hyperventilation.

“Wait, wait, _wait- _” Dream begged, unable to control his panic. Wilbur leaned down, wrapping his arms around the blond and holding him in place as he thrust forward softly. The younger man grunted, throwing his head back. The brunet took the opportunity to suck and kiss at Dream’s neck. The shorter trembled in his arms.__

____

____

Wilbur took a deep inhale. Dream was here, in his arms. He was inside of him, and it was intoxicating. “You’re too fucking _big- _” Dream wheezed, sounding like he was trying to laugh. When Wilbur pulled away, surprised at the sudden profanity, he watched with interest as tears streamed down his face. He wiped them away gently, cooing at Dream and trying to soothe him. Wilbur sat up, holding the blond’s thighs. Then he noticed.__

____

____

Wilbur pulled out, and thrust back in experimentally. He stared in awe at the way his cock shifted, the outline visible under Dream’s skin.

“ _Fuck, _you’re perfect.” He breathed, eyes practically stars at the new revelation. He leaned back over, taking Dream back into his arms and forcing his head into the crook of Dream's neck. He thrust forward, groaning at the feeling. The speedrunner let out a pitiful whine, but to Wilbur, it was just the same as an angel’s song. The brunet began to fuck into Dream at a steady pace, the blond instinctively wrapping his arms around Wilbur for support. The sickening squelch that came from where they were connected spurred Wilbur on, but it sure didn’t help Dream’s withered pride.__

____

____

“Ngh-! _Wilbur-! _” He cried, unable to do anything but pull him closer. The commander pressed as close as he could against Dream, and the man keened. “Oh- God!” He hissed, rutting back against Wilbur’s thrusts.__

____

____

“God, Clay, you sound wonderful!” Wilbur moaned, a little breathless at the sudden reciprocation. He ground his hips against Dream’s, abusing all of the best places inside of him. Dream panted, his nails digging dangerously into Wilbur’s back. The taller pressed his hand against the other man’s belly, feeling himself enter the man’s body. He groaned, leaning in to nip at the blond’s neck. 

Dream’s voice was angelic as he cried out to him- for him. Wilbur was the one who did this- Wilbur was the one who made him feel like this.

“Have you ever done this with anyone else, Clay?” Wilbur asked, voice gravelly. Dream shook his head, grimacing.  
“No- no, never with-” Dream’s voice broke, “Never with a guy.” He admitted. Wilbur’s cock ached at the admission, even with Dream clenching around him. The commander sucked a particularly large hickey onto the man’s jawline, feeling a high. The blond’s mind clouded, his brain short-circuiting as Wilbur fucked into him relentlessly. “Please-” He whispered. Wilbur perked up.

“Please, I’m so close-” Dream begged. When Wilbur didn’t otherwise acknowledge him, Dream made a frustrated noise. “Dude- I- I don’t want George to see-” He gasped, and Wilbur smiled against The SMP leader’s neck. He slowed his thrusts to a cruel pace, grinding against the man contently. Dream let out a sob of frustration.

“Oh, what would George think, Clay? What would he think of his leader getting fucked right under his nose?” Wilbur taunted, watching as Dream’s anxiety skyrocketed.

“Wilbur- Please don’t!” Dream begged, eyes watering in embarrassment. He felt stupid, getting teary-eyed, but he couldn’t help the fear of being seen like this. Wilbur gave a single, harsh thrust, and Dream let out a loud yelp. Dream shoved his hand against Wilbur’s chest playfully, but Wilbur kept his pace. Dream’s eyes closed as he tried to focus.

“Of course, just do something for me and I’ll get this over with quickly,” Wilbur whispered, his hips slapping against Dream’s ass. Dream shuddered, unable to stop the moan that escaped his lips.

“ _Fuck- _anything!” He hissed, pressing his face against Wilbur’s shoulder. The commander grinned.__

____

____

“Grant us our land.” He hummed. Dream choked, his grip on the man’s arms tightening. Dream looked up at Wilbur and glared with what defiance he had left.

“No- vUgh! _” Wilbur ground his hips down in circles, nowhere near what Dream needed. They were on the clock, and Dream knew it. He let go of Wilbur’s arms, letting them hide his face. Dream had more to lose- at most George would kill Wilbur and he’d lose his stuff, but Dream would forever be seen by George like this- in the position he was currently in. Dream whimpered, running it over and over in his head._

__

__

“Tick tock, Clay.” Wilbur murmured, licking a stripe up Dream’s neck. Dream let out a groan of irritation.

“Fine! Okay! You can have your stupid-” Wilbur lifted Dream’s lower half, jackhammering against his prostate with as much force as he could muster. The blond reached up to grab the lapels of the commander’s coat, eyes dripping with tears from the sudden stimulation. The larger man pressed a kiss against Dream’s lips, which he greedily accepted. Dream moaned and whined against him, and Wilbur pulled away a hand to jerk the man off. Biting his lip, Dream knew couldn’t handle it all.

“Wilbur! _Wilbur! _” Dream sobbed out, closing his eyes. His jaw ajar, his entire body stiffened and he came in thick, white spurts against his and Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur stroked him past oversensitivity, enjoying the way his body clenched around him. Wilbur then pressed his face against Dream’s collarbone, taking in a deep inhale of his scent before letting out a loud moan as he came inside of the speedrunner. Dream’s body twitched at the feeling, but otherwise, he remained limp and unresponsive.__

____

____

Wilbur pulled out, letting his seed drip out of the man beneath him. After a moment of concern, he realized that Dream had passed out. He watched Dream’s blank expression for a moment, standing up to tidy his clothes. The thought of taking Dream back to L’manburg was at the forefront of his mind. He’d love nothing more than to take the emerald-eyed beauty home with him-

“What the fuck did you do!?” Wilbur bristled, the sound of George’s voice literally the last thing he wanted to hear. He whipped around, but when George’s netherite sword pierced his chest, all he could do was grin.

Wilbur gripped onto the blade, letting it cut into his hand to take away the remaining health he had, satisfaction taking over from the fact that George knew. George knew what he did to his precious leader. The shorter man’s face was burning with hatred, and Wilbur watched as his eyes flickered towards Dream. Then, his vision went black. Damn- he hoped to make it out without losing all of his shit. At least he could respawn with a memory greater than he could've asked for. Oh, he guessed the new land for L'manburg wasn't too bad, either.


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can't get his and Wilbur's encounter out of his head. Desperate to feel some kind of closure- anything to clear his head- He takes a visit to L'manburg.
> 
> Ship: Dream/Wilbur  
> Warnings: None  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 

The next few days, Dream acted as though nothing had happened. It was starting to piss George off. All the shorter man knew was that at some point between when he first left the room and his returning, Dream had been fucked unconscious, and Wilbur had managed to be given more land for L’manburg’s expanding territory. Dream refused to talk about it- he never even brought it up. George wasn’t sure if he should. His tinted glasses prevented the blond from noticing his stares, but it sure didn’t stop the shorter of the two from noticing the way Dream actively avoided Wilbur. Wilbur attempted to visit Dream twice within the following week, but each time Dream asked Sapnap and George to make him leave.

The commander died both times he came into their territory, and George didn’t apologize either time for losing his temper.

Once, even during the heat of battle, Dream went straight for Fundy instead of the commander. George took care of it that time, too. He felt pure rage at the idea of Wilbur touching Dream again, even in their regular border disputes.

However, the SMP leader couldn’t get Wilbur out of his head. He couldn’t shake away the feeling of powerful hands holding him down, the desire to please. Dream would try to forget it, he’d talk to Sapnap or George, try to distract himself, but it never worked. He began to crave the taller man’s touch- it was embarrassing, but he wanted Wilbur’s hands on him again, wanted to feel the commander pressed against him. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face under his mask, staring blankly as he reminisced. 

Remembering the admiring look in Wilbur’s eye made heat pool inside of him. As pathetic as it was, he wondered the likelihood of Wilbur’s willingness to continue where they left off. With Sapnap yet again off to another SMP and George asleep, he left his quarters.

The walk to L’manburg’s newly expanded territory was short, given his brisk pace. Only when he saw the towering walls of blackstone did he slow. His face was red, and he absolutely contemplated turning back, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus like this anymore. He unsheathed his blade and stepped within L’manburg’s walls.

He saw his target almost immediately. Wilbur had his back turned as he talked to Fundy, and Dream let out a shuddering breath as he puffed his chest and began to march over to the man. He could feel Tommy and Tubbo stare, but he didn’t spare them a glance. Fundy’s eyes noticeably widened and he pointed for Wilbur to turn around, which the man did rather quickly. The taller man stared at Dream for a moment, and the blond immediately felt like he could die. When the commander stepped towards him, he could feel L’manburg’s citizens stare. It made his skin itch, but he stood his ground and he lifted his chin. Wilbur stopped directly in front of him, eyeing him up and down.

“Dream, it’s lovely to see you again.” Always so polite, Dream mused as Wilbur held out his hand. The speedrunner hesitantly took it, giving Wilbur a curt nod before immediately letting go. Dream adjusted his mask self-consciously.

“I’ve come to negotiate, Wilbur.” Dream’s voice was stronger than he felt. Wilbur’s pupils dilated, and Dream noticed the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, but he gave no other response that would imply anything out of the usual. He couldn’t help but be grateful for Wilbur’s sense of modesty.

“Of course. Let us go somewhere a little more private, away from any prying eyes.” He murmured, low enough that only Dream could hear. Shuddering only slightly, the man nodded. Wilbur turned to Tommy, raising his voice.

“If any of Dream’s men come to retrieve him, inform them that he is here on his own free will, and he will gladly confirm.” Tommy, though looking thoroughly confused, nodded.

Dream could feel their stares as Wilbur led him into his quarters- could feel the unspoken confusion.

When Wilbur closed the door behind them, his entire demeanor changed.

“What can I do for you, Dream?” He asked, voice wistful. Dream looked around the room- anywhere but Wilbur, really- and bit his lip.

“Like I said- I came to negotiate.” He repeated, side-eyeing Wilbur cautiously. The taller man stepped closer, and Dream had to fight away the feeling of being prey. Wilbur’s eyes were too bright in the dim light the redstone torches offered.

“Oh?” He purred, causing a chill to climb up the speedrunner’s spine, “And what are we negotiating?” Wilbur’s tone was knowing, but Dream wasn’t going to cower out.

“I’m willing to offer more land for L’manchildburg, in exchange for… uh-” Apparently he was wrong, because Dream swallowed, unable to continue his sentence. Wilbur’s eyebrow twitched at the insult of his nation, but his newly sparked interest overcame him. The commander watched with wide eyes as Dream put a hand to his face, gently removing his mask. Willingly.

“I- I literally can’t say it.” He chuckled self consciously.

When he looked back, there was that look again- where Wilbur looked at Dream like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. It made his head fuzzy- he’d never seen anyone look at him like that before. He cleared his throat,

“Well? What’s your choice, Wilbur? You know my intentions.” He resigned, unsure. The commander kicked into action, taking long strides forward before cupping Dream's face and kissing him hard. He backed Dream into the wall farthest from the door, pushing a knee between his legs. The blond grabbed his arms, trying to hold the taller man close as Wilbur pulled away and kissed at his jaw. Dream let out a stifled moan as the other man sucked a hickey onto his throat.

Wilbur couldn’t believe it. Dream came to him for this- _Dream came back to him. _He was the same stubborn, shy thing like before. He pulled away to look at the SMP leader’s face, and his heart fluttered, pressing his knee against Dream’s half-hard prick. The blond bit his lip and closed his eyes- those beautiful green eyes that Wilbur utterly adored. He let one of his hands slide down the other man’s torso, cupping him through his pants. He took notice of the full-body shiver that overcame him and smirked. Dream was very responsive last time, there was no reason he wouldn’t be this time too.__

__Dream let out a quivering moan, the brunet massaging him through his pants. He looked up at Wilbur, unable to stop his hips from bucking further into his skilled hand. The commander let out a low chuckle, leaning forward to yet again nuzzle at Dream’s neck._ _

__“ _Hnngh- _Wilbur-” The blond huffed, pushing into his touch desperately. The brunet finally pulled away fully, causing a whine to slip from Dream’s lips. Wilbur’s stare was intense.___ _

____“Undress, Dream.” He said, voice low. He lifted his own shirt over his head as his rival practically fell over himself kicking his boots off. Wilbur knew that Dream was defined- he’d noticed the first time they’d done this. But now, with the blond standing nude in front of him, he could finally see just how much muscle the man was made of. Wilbur supposed it made sense- he'd need to be in order to pull off all of those flamboyant, yet undeniably impressive tricks he did. Dream was always one for giving a show._ _ _ _

____“Now turn around.” He purred, the blond’s body shuddering at the tone. Dream did as he was told, Wilbur thanking the Gods for the obedience. He pressed himself against Dream’s back, pressing his fingers against his slightly parted lips. The younger man let his jaw drop open, letting the digits slip inside to play with his mouth. The brunet let out a groan, his cock twitching as he felt Dream’s skilled tongue trail along the pads of his fingers._ _ _ _

____He’d need to try out his mouth soon._ _ _ _

____When Wilbur removed his fingers from Dream’s mouth, they pulled away with a string of drool connecting them._ _ _ _

____“Good boy…” He breathed, the blond whining in response. The taller man lowered his hand, pressing his finger’s against the SMP leader's ass. He could feel the way Dream tensed, his body shaking in anticipation. Wilbur kissed the back of his neck softly, cooing at him._ _ _ _

____"It's okay. I'll be gentle at first." He joked. He smiled at the wheeze that left the blond’s lungs._ _ _ _

____"You sound like a bad porno, you're so dumb." Dream laughed, bracing his hands against the wall. The soft laughter turned into a strangled moan as Wilbur pushed his finger in, the older man reveling in the way Dream arched his back to press against him._ _ _ _

____"And you're so annoying." He teased back, thrusting his finger in rhythmically. His cock strained at the sounds that fell from the blond’s lips. Working in his middle finger, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to where Dream's shoulder met his neck. The speedrunner leaned into his touch, and Wilbur felt his heart flutter. Dream was so much more willing to reciprocate his advances now. He moved with him more, obeyed his commands with little hesitation. It's because of the lack of risk, Wilbur realized._ _ _ _

____He really set himself up for failure by threatening to expose Dream last time, he thought bitterly. He wouldn't do it again though, not if he could keep Dream so pliant for him._ _ _ _

____When Wilbur steadily pushed in his ring finger, he went lightheaded, blood rushing south as Dream keened at the stretch._ _ _ _

____"O-oh _god- _" he gasped, pushing back against the brunet desperately. The older man’s gut stirred, and he struggled to keep the rhythm of his fingers steady. He nipped at the back of Dream’s neck, hot breath causing the speedrunner to shudder. He scissored his fingers gently, and the blond let out a pathetic whine that had a full-body shock run through the brunet. Wilbur groaned, removing his fingers and wrapping his hand around his cock. He hissed at the friction on his sensitive skin, giving himself a single, barely-relieving stroke before grabbing Dream by the shoulders and flipping the blond around to face him.  
“Wilbur-? Oh-!” Dream gasped in surprise as Wilbur hooked his arms under his legs, lifting him up and supporting him against the wall. The SMP leader’s hands shot out to hold onto Wilbur’s arms, taking a moment to ground himself. The taller man situated himself against Dream’s ass, barely pressing in. The blond gave a shaky smile, and the commander pushed forward. The freckled man let out a choked moan, his hand immediately coming up to cover his mouth.___ _ _ _

______Wilbur wasted no time intercepting said hand, a stern expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No holding back this time, Clay. Nobody can hear us, no reason to be so shy…” He murmured, eyes watching hungrily as the younger man bit his lip before responding,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not shy.” Dream’s voice was almost pouty, and the commander could feel his chest go tight with adoration. He huffed exasperatedly and adjusted his hold on the blond’s thighs. Dream flinched, feeling Wilbur inside him as he was moved. When the brunet thrust forward, a shaky breath was forced out of him and he closed his eyes. His muscles felt tense as he focused on the feeling of the other man inside of him. Wilbur was holding his thighs so that his knees were almost touching his chest, back pressed forcefully against the wall with every thrust of his hips._ _ _ _ _ _

______The commander rut himself against the blond’s ass and Dream let out a frustrated whine at the slow pace. Wilbur audibly chuckled but didn’t change up his movements other than leaning forward to kiss at the younger man’s neck. Suddenly, Wilbur pressed his hips upward, grinding almost directly against Dream’s prostate with vigor. Dream gasped, body trembling violently at the merciless stimulation. A quivering, pitiful moan was pulled out of him, and Wilbur grinned in satisfaction._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love it when you’re like this, Clay.” Wilbur said breathlessly, face one of pure admiration as he watched the speedrunner let out soft whines and moans. Dream suddenly made a noise in the back of his throat, frustrated and broken, and Wilbur felt the man’s arms raise and felt shock as Dream pushed himself off the wall, causing Wilbur to fall back.  
The brunet let out a strangled gasp of surprise, head hitting the floor before he could catch himself. He could hear Dream’s laugh and see the blurry shape of him landing in a crouch before moving on top of him. Wilbur bit his lip and let out a giggle, vaguely reminded of how he’d started their last encounter._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You were going too slow.” Dream’s voice was music to the commander’s ears, and he sucked in a breath when he felt the blond sink onto him smoothly, the speedrunner’s body accepting his cock easily. A low groan escaped the two, and Dream immediately began to grind down onto the other man. The commander let out a breathy huff, letting his head fall back as he grabbed onto the blond’s thighs. He could feel the powerful muscle shifting beneath the skin- could feel the effort Dream used to fuck himself down onto Wilbur’s prick._ _ _ _ _ _

______A shaky sigh passed Dream’s lips as he ground his hips against the commander’s, and he closed his eyes and leaned back, hands splayed out on Wilbur’s calves for support._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Oh- _” The blond breathed, Wilbur managing to focus enough to buck his hips into the heat surrounding him. He watched Dream’s eyelids flutter, watched the way he bit at his peach-coloured lips in an attempt to silence himself, the way his face was splotched red and pink in the most adorable, endearing way. The blond threw his head back, a particularly loud whimper forcing its way from his chest.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ugh! Oh, _God- _” He moaned thoughtlessly, eyes clenched shut as he shifted his hips. Wilbur, spurred on by the reaction, tightened his grip on the other’s thighs, fucking up into him. Dream leaned forward, instead placing his hands on the older man’s chest as he moved against him. Wilbur mercifully lifted his hand, wrapping it around the other man’s leaking, neglected cock. Dream hissed, and let out a desperate whine.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my god, _Clay- _” Wilbur started, unable to stop himself. “You look _wonderful. _” Dream lowered his head, embarrassment mixing with his arousal. “Fuck- you feel so good around me. Let me- stay with me?” The brunet moaned, and Dream’s eyes opened wide. Wilbur seemed unphased by the offer, seemingly lost in the way Dream’s hips moved with his._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Will- Wilbur-” Dream panted, disbelief clear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Please, Clay- you’ll never want for anything- _oh god _\- just let me keep you?” The commander begged, head falling against the floor of his quarters as he closed his eyes and bit his lip, thrusts becoming erratic and desperate. A loud moan was forced out of the blond. It was too much- the way Wilbur filled him perfectly, the hand around his cock, the pure desperation in the man's voice- Dream couldn’t focus.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I- _Wilbur! _” Dream was cut off, liquid pleasure filling his veins as he came, coating Wilbur’s hand. The brunet, feeling the way his bed partner clenched around him- the sounds he made- came with a shout. He held Dream’s hips against him, filling him deliberately. His chest felt light at the way Dream didn’t protest nor try to move away.  
Dream lifted himself from Wilbur’s softening prick, feeling the way his seed dripped out of him and down his shaking thighs. He shuddered, letting himself flop over onto his side and off of the larger man. He leaned into the way Wilbur gently touched his face, if only slightly. He let his eyes close, and he took a deep breath.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Wilbur, I-” A loud knock interrupted Dream, startling the two men. Wilbur eyed the blond for a moment before raising his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes? What do you need?” His voice was even and put together, the exact opposite of how it had been just a few minutes ago. The urgent knocking continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Wilbur, you need to come out here! Sapnap and George are here, and they’re wicked angry!” Fundy’s voice came through the door. Wilbur scowled, and Dream sat up and reached for his shirt. “They said that if Dream isn’t out in 5 minutes, they’re going to destroy the walls!” Wilbur side-eyed the man beside him, face softening as he watched him put his clothes back on with a nervous expression. The brunet sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Tell them we will be out in a moment, Fundy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap find out where their leader has been running to, to get his rocks off. Spurred on by jealousy, they decide to remind the blond who he truly belongs to.
> 
> Ship: DreamNotNap

“Dream! Dream, are you okay!?” George asked as the blond made his way to L’Manburg’s entrance, Wilbur escorting him. The speedrunner put a hand out, and Wilbur kept his distance as he walked over to the two SMP members waiting for him just outside the walls.

“I swear, dude, if they hurt you-” Sapnap started, baring his teeth,

“I’m fine, guys.” Dream said, voice cold and calm. It gave away nothing. “I was simply dealing with the terms and conditions of L’Manburg’s independence further.” He explained, feeling eyes peering into his soul from all directions. George nodded hesitantly, seemingly unsure of whether or not to accept the answer. When Dream turned to see Sapnap’s reaction, he noticed a spark he couldn’t identify in his dark eyes. What Dream _could_ tell though, definitely didn’t help calm his nerves.

Sapnap didn’t look convinced.

It’d been months, and Dream couldn't stop himself, anymore. Wilbur was intoxicating, and he couldn't help the bittersweet sludge in his chest that was left behind after their sessions, Wilbur's constant praise and admiration simultaneously making him feel both ill and heavenly. He never thought he'd crave such sweetness, yet here he was, actively grinding for supplies for trading and to use as an excuse to visit L'Manburg.

At the same time, he knew he couldn't stay with the man, like he'd been asked to. He'd explained over and over, yet Wilbur still insisted on him immigrating to his small country. Dream had only smiled sadly and said he wanted to stay with Sapnap and George. Wilbur's face had soured the slightest bit, but respected his wishes as best he could. He’d still persist, but he’d never forced the man’s hand.

Dream closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breathing, sweat dripping down his face as Wilbur shifted to clean him off. The soft touches of the cold towel against his skin felt like salvation from the burning under his skin.

“I still think you should join me, Dream.” The older man whispered, brushing blond hair out of the other’s face. Dream’s face flushed at the tender touch- something he’d have expected to become accustomed to, by now. He placed his hand upon Wilbur’s gently, hesitant in his next words. He let out a breath, and looked into brown eyes.

“You know I can’t, Wilbur. I need to be with _them._ ” He said, and Wilbur’s face, for the hundredth time, dropped. Dream was beginning to feel genuine guilt for saying no- for unintentionally leading the man on- but Wilbur had made it clear that he didn’t need Dream to love him back for them to continue their little ‘barter system,’ which no longer even had any bartering. Dream glanced away- only for a moment- before leaning in and pressing his lips against the Brit’s. He could feel the way Wilbur’s breath caught in his throat as he gently pressed his hand against his collar bone.

When Dream pulled away, he felt butterflies as the way the taller man looked at him. Starstruck would be the word, one would think, and the blond felt undeserving of such a gaze despite how often the other man looked at him in such a way. Wilbur licked his lips,

“I know, Dream. I won’t take you away from them.” He whispered, voice low. The speedrunner couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips, and he let his thumb run across Wilbur’s throat.

“I know.” He said softly, shifting to stand.

Neither of them spoke as Dream got dressed, though the younger could feel the brunet’s admiring stare. He bit back a teasing remark, well aware he had to leave, and he wrapped his arms around the other man in a hug that he eagerly accepted. Guilt washed over him as he let go and turned away, not looking back as he said his goodbye and left.

Outwardly, he could ignore the way the L’manburg residents stared at him. He could ignore the gossip and insults, the bitterness and resentment. It didn’t matter- they didn’t matter. He was there for Wilbur alone, the rest of them could rot. All he cared about was the fact that none of them had seemed to catch on; he guaranteed that the second one of them did, news would spread like wildfire and he could count on being called many distasteful names. That was how he knew that they hadn’t figured it out.

They were still afraid of him.

He could ponder more on the later, he didn’t want to think about that, now.

He crossed the bridge to move through the community house that he and his friends- well, that _he_ had built, while George and Sapnap fought and killed each other. The old, wet planks creaked under his boots as he walked over the bridge into the building. He had only just closed the door behind him when he turned to find the two men staring at him, something undecipherable in their eyes.

He was quick to notice the way Sapnap’s hands clenched into fists at the sight of him.

"Sapnap, George, I-" Dream was cut off by his own grunt as he was slammed into the wall of the community house. He looked at the two very angry men in front of him with confusion; they'd never been like this before. He was an adult, he could take care of himself and they knew that, so he couldn’t wrap his head around the aggressive behaviour.

"Seriously, Dream?" George hissed. Dream furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes leaving the brunet’s and darting to the youngest of the three of them.

“Sapnap, what’s going on?” He asked, laughing nervously. The tan boy looked even less forgiving than George did, his dark eyes burning with an infuriated inferno. Dream pushed himself back against the wall more, feeling his skin prickle under their fiery glares. "Guys-"

"So you just thought we wouldn't notice you sneaking out of the SMP?" Dream's jaw clicked shut, and he could feel his face starting to burn. He averted his gaze, discomfort prickling at his skin. Sapnap took a step forward,

"You just- what? Thought we wouldn't notice that our leader was leaving three times a month?" The blond's jaw opened and closed as he searched for words to say, nothing escaping him except for a pitiful squeak before he resigned himself to silence.

“What? All of a sudden you have nothing to say? Nothing to defend yourself with?” The man continued, and the speedrunner shook his head helplessly. He couldn’t- he didn’t know what to do.

“I- Sapnap, George, I-” The Brit took a step forward as well.

“Shut up, Dream.” He spat, and Dream wasted no time in doing so. “You really think we’re just gonna let you run around with _Wilbur_ of all people?” He asked, distaste evident. Dream’s heart stuttered in his chest, and his eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the two in front of him. Fuck- shit, he was caught, he was-

“Just, running around being a _slut_ for our fucking _enemy of war?_ ” Dream flinched at the cold tone in Sapnap’s voice. George prowled towards the taller man that he and Sapnap had trapped against the wall, moving closer until their chests were almost touching. He glared up at the other man.

“George- it’s not _like_ that-” Dream tried, hesitant to try pushing the man away as he began to feel his face start to burn with shame. The brunet scoffed and rolled his eyes before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“That’s what gets you off, Dream? Some stupid, love-sick rebel?” He asked coldly, and Dream could finally see the twinge of jealousy in the other man’s eye. The blond choked on his words and he shook his head yet again in disagreement.  
“Oh, but you’ll still go fuck him?” Sapnap asked incredulously, grabbing Dream’s shoulder in a hard, unforgiving grip. They watched with masked amusement as their leader tried to curl in on himself and make himself smaller.

“We’re the ones you should be focused on, Dream, not that- not _him._ ” George growled, finally pressing himself against the other completely. Dream closed his eyes and hung his head, biting his lip to keep himself focused and out of his head. He shuddered as he felt warm hands slowly play with the hem of his hoodie, fingers barely curling under the article of clothing. Every graze of fingertips against his lower stomach back Dream jerk involuntarily, and his body shuddered despite his best effort.

“You don’t need him, Dream.” The Brit whispered, voice softening only the slightest bit. The ravenet beside him let his own hands graze the taller man’s throat, cupping his face.

“This little fling ends _now,_ Clay.” Sapnap spat, leaning in and pressing a rough kiss against Dream’s lips. The blond immediately felt the possessiveness in the exchange- felt the way Sapnap used it to mark his claim. Sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip, leaving a loving sting. The oldest of the three finally began lifting up the obnoxiously green hoodie, tugging at it and forcing Sapnap out of the way as he pulled it off completely. 

Dream trembled, exposed to the two men before him. He tried to cross his arms over his chest, but Sapnap was quick to take his wrists and shove him against the wall. The blond grunted, clenching his teeth as he stared at the two men nervously.

“You’re ours, Dream.” George said lowly, eyes narrowed on his leader disapprovingly. “We’ll prove that to you. Sapnap?” The arsonist got the hint, and threw his friend to the floor before allowing George to drop to his knees and straddle the man. Dream watched as his friends loomed over him, intentions all-too clear. George reached his hand out, running it under the other’s mask before slowly pushing it up. Green eyes shimmered in the light of the torches, the sun now setting outside of the community house. The shorter brunet bit his lip, a small grin spreading across his face as he cupped Dream’s cheek.

“You’re so pretty, I almost feel bad for Wilbur for not being able to keep you.” Dream shuddered, the phrasing making his stomach churn in the best possible way. ‘Keep him,’ as though he were some kind of pet, something to be tamed and put on display.

Something _worth_ keeping.

When George kissed him, it was different. George’s kiss was filled with promise and knowing- knowing that Dream was his. Sapnap staked his claim desperately, as though he feared someone else could take it away from him. George wasn’t filled with that fear, he knew Dream wouldn’t leave them. He knew of the obedience he’d be given, if asked. And he was asking.

Dream kissed back eagerly, sitting up on his elbows before roughly being pushed back down.

“No; you’re going to lie there and look nice while we have our fun with you- while we show you who you need more.” Dream worried his lip between his teeth, nodding. The shortest of the three nodded to the noiret, who immediately went to sit on a nearby crafting table. Dream stared for a moment, surprised by the youngest’s obedience, before George grabbed his chin hard and forcefully turned his head to look at him.

“Don’t focus on him right now- it’s just you and me.” He whispered lowly, eyes half-lidded as the sky began to grow dark. The younger nodded, gasping as the other finally leaned down to kiss at his exposed neck. Dream leaned his head back, baring his throat willingly to his friend as he nipped at his naked throat, sucking dark bruises over the expanse of his skin. He let out a soft whimper as the shorter man left a sharp nip to his collar bone, testing the waters. He bucked his hips against the other, and he could feel the smile against his skin. Dream let out a surprised shriek, instinctively trying to pull away when George sunk his teeth deep into where his neck met his shoulder. The sound of pain quickly changed to a low moan as the other began to lick the wound.

“G-george-'' He whined, putting his hands on the smaller’s hips. George shifted above him, pulling away to look down in satisfaction. He ground himself against the other, content with the feeling of Dream’s hard-on against him.

“What is it, Dream? You wanna run back to _Wilbur?_ ” He sneered, rocking his hips back once more and relishing in the way that the man under him thudded his head against the floor as he tried to keep himself still.

“No- No, George, please-” He moaned, shoving down every instinct telling him to rut against the brunet straddling him. “Please touch me.” He breathed, gaining enough control to finally look the other in the eye. Brown eyes gazed back, calculating and knowing.

“I _am_ touching you.” He responded simply, and the blond let out a soft, pitiful noise. George stopped himself from commenting on the way large hands tightened their grip on him, deciding to indulge the other for now seeing as they didn’t try to move him forcefully. Distantly, George could hear Sapnap unbuckle his belt, but he could worry about that later. He shifted until he was sitting on Dream’s thighs, running his hands up his exposed sides, the muscles under his skin quivering nervously. The blond’s body jerked when he dug his thumbs into his pelvis, making him squirm in an attempt to get away.

George bit back a smile, Dream whining lowly in discomfort.

“You know basic safewords, right?” George asked, letting his touch grow soft as he rubbed away the dull ache left behind. Dream nodded, and George raised an eyebrow expectantly. He watched Dream’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed,

“Red means stop, yellow means slow down, green is go and all that stuff-” Dream flinched, George’s grip growing harsh once more as his eyes sharpened in distaste.

“‘All that stuff’ will be used, eventually. I’ll forgive your dismissal of safewords this time simply because we’re not going to be doing anything too interesting- but you’ll want to start taking them seriously if we plan to keep doing this.” He warned through clenched teeth, and Dream nodded hurriedly as he pressed into the Brit’s touch further. The promise of future scenes spurred thoughts in Dream’s head, and he couldn’t stop the small whimper that passed through his lips.

George finally, _finally_ gave the blond something to work with as he trailed his hands to his waistband, playing with the strings of his cargo pants before pulling them down slowly, taking his boxers with them. The speedrunner exhaled shakily, closing his eyes as he felt the air on his arousal. The older trailed feather light touches up his shaft, teasingly soft- nowhere near the stimulation he wanted. The blond tried to arch up into his touch, frustration filling his veins.

He couldn’t help the choked off moan when George wrapped his slim fingers around him, swiping his thumb over the head to collect the precum that had gathered. Using it as slick he dragged his hand slowly down Dream’s cock, using his other hand to hold his hips in place and prevent him from bucking up any further. The blond whimpered loudly, closing his eyes tightly as his mind began to focus solely on the feeling engulfing his arousal. George didn’t let him drift too far, though.

“You’ve been running around like a whore, Clay, when we could’ve given you everything and _more_ than what Wilbur did." George huffed, as though he were scolding an unruly dog. The thought caused something to boil in the speedrunner's gut, and his hips twitched. The taller bit his lip.

"I'm _sorry,_ George-" Dream's voice caught in his throat, a whine being punched out of him and George's strokes became a constant pressure, unforgiving in the pleasure it granted him.

"No you're not- not yet, anyway." The Brit said dismissively, twisting his wrist in the most delightful way. His expression gave nothing away as Dream let out a pitiful little sound, muscles tensing as he tried to cant his hips up. The blond’s chest heaved, and he let his mind fall away as he began to focus solely on the other man’s touch once more as his fingernails scraped the wood floor of the community house. His jaw fell open as he felt his stomach curl, and a particularly loud moan fell from his lips as the brunet massaged the head of his cock delicately with his thumb.

“You close, Dream?” The older whispered. Dream nodded his head, unwilling to try and formulate words as he let his head fall back against the planks. A smile graced George’s lips when a high-pitched whine fell from the blond’s lips, and he pulled away his hand quickly. Dream’s breath caught in his throat, and he shifted to look at the Brit on top of him.

“What-? _George-_ ”

“We’re not done, yet. Can’t have you finishing _too_ early.” He said simply, shifting to remove Dream’s pants entirely before moving on to pull his own jeans down. He extended his arms towards Sapnap, who had already started working his own cock as he watched the two men on the floor. The ravenet pulled a bottle out of his inventory, and George was quick to snatch it and take out the cork.

Dream noticed almost immediately that it was a potion of fire resistance, and he shuffled slightly in place. He was so hard it hurt- he could feel desperation flowing through every inch of him, but he just watched as George drizzled the slightly thick potion onto his fingers. The brunet looked at him then, eyes darkened with arousal as he pressed his index finger against his ass. The blond could already feel the heat of the potion on his skin, causing a not unpleasant tingling sensation as George’s finger prodded its way inside.

Dream let out a shaky breath as he felt the digit feel around, massaging his walls as more of it pressed in.

“George-” He tried, only to be caught off guard by the sudden grow in heat inside of him. The potion made it feel like there was a fire in his insides, causing an itch he couldn’t scratch that was only relieved the slightest bit by the way George pressed into his prostate. Dream’s back bowed and he let out a sob as the shorter man rubbed against it mercilessly, setting every nerve ending on fire as Dream’s body tried to both push back against and pull away from the sensation.  
Every exhale turned into a breathy moan, and the brunet couldn’t stop the pleased groan that fell from his lips as he pressed his ring finger into the man under him. His leader’s voice cracked as his middle finger pressed against the sensitive gland as well, massaging endlessly. The taller male’s body writhed, the sensation somehow too much and not enough simultaneously as George began to scissor his fingers. The Brit then let his ring finger wriggled its way in, the heat around the digits increasing by the minute thanks to the orange tinted concoction. Dream whined and keened at the stretch, his eyes stinging behind his eyelids as he felt his cock throb painfully and drizzle precum against his stomach.

George sucked his teeth impatiently, finally removing his fingers and wiping them on his thigh. The Brit wrapped his fingers around his own hard on, giving himself a few relieving strokes before pressing the blunt head of his cock against Dream’s entrance. Brown eyes met green, and Dream let out a soft whimper and tried to press back against the other man. It was the only encouragement George needed to thrust his hips forward, pushing past the tight ring of muscle with a squelch of the potion. The speedrunner let out a low groan, his jaw falling open and his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to adjust to the intrusion.

Dream couldn’t stop himself from thinking of the way that George filled him differently from Wilbur- to be expected, given their differences in height, but it was still odd to feel a different man for the first time. George seemed to touch all of the right places inside of him, smaller yet still making him squirm in the best ways as he pushed in forcefully. His friend groaned, holding onto his hips as he fucked into him repeatedly.

“Oh- oh _god-_ ” Dream gasped, his body being jostled with each thrust as he wrapped a leg around the older. His hand reached for his erection, only to be smacked away by a frustrated one.

“You seem to think you’ll be getting your way some time soon.” George sneered, shoving in roughly and holding still for a moment before continuing. The blond whined, biting his lip and throwing his head back, exposing his neck. George groaned at the sight- he knew an apology when he saw one. He leaned down, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Dream’s collarbone, directly over a bite from earlier. Dream practically wailed, tears pricking at his eyes and threatening to spill over as he gasped for breath and tried to regain his composure. George let him do so, lapping at the wound before moving higher to suck dark bruises onto his throat.

Dream moaned, trying desperately to buck against him and press himself closer. George ground his hips against the blond, the head of his dick pressing deliberately against his prostate. The taller man sobbed loudly, his hands flying to hold onto George’s wrists tightly. Long fingers wrapped around his cock once more, and he couldn’t stop the tears from finally falling down his cheeks at the almost painful stimulation.

“George, please-” He heaved, chest burning as he tried to breathe. The archer smiled down at him, watching with delight at his flushed-red face and tear stained cheeks.

“You look good like this, Clay.” He grunted out, pushing in as hard as he could as he felt heat coiling in his stomach like a bomb about to explode. “You’ll get yours, don’t worry, pretty boy- Just take your punishment first.” He huffed, leaning over the other man and pressing an open-mouth kiss to his shoulder. Dream whined, but nodded in agreement as his friend continued to fuck into him.

He could take this for them- he could take this.

“You have no idea how long we’ve wanted to do this.” George ground out, his teeth clenched as he pistoned his hips forward. Dream’s body clenched around him, the heat from the potion only adding to the sensations engulfing him. The Brit let out a breathy moan, pressing his face against Dream’s neck as he came, his cock throbbing as the spring inside of his gut snapped with the force of his orgasm. He rocked his hips through it, managing to keep himself constantly on the blond’s prostate with each thrust. Dream sniffled and bit his already kiss-swollen lips in an attempt to remain quiet, letting the man take everything he could offer before the other finally pulled out with an embarrassingly wet noise.

“George…” He breathed, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the brunet with glossy eyes. The other leaned forward on his knees, cupping his wet cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away quickly. Dream sighed, able to ignore the ache of desire just for a moment as he let the soft feeling of George’s lips on his linger. Then, warm brown eyes surveyed him before he was met with a smirk.

“Don’t relax yet, Clay. We’re not done with you.” George murmured. Dream blinked, his gaze shooting over to where Sapnap’s legs were spread open as he jerked himself off lazily. The blond hesitated, then let his gaze fall back to where George stood up over him before stepping away and approaching Sapnap. The brunet leaned down, seemingly whispering something in the younger man's ear before he reached down, brushing the other's hand away and giving him a single, dragging stroke on his cock. The arsonist's hips bucked, and he grunted when the Brit pulled away entirely.

Dream watched dark eyes lock on him, and suddenly all of the heat running through him that he'd managed to forget about came back tenfold under his stare. The SMP leader would admit that he was intimidated; unlike George, Sapnap was pure bulk, made for fighting and endurance. Sure, Dream was taller, but nobody would deny that Sapnap, in general, was a larger man.

When Sapnap let himself drop between Dream's spread thighs, it was as though his mere presence triggered the heat resistance potion to kickstart all over again. Dream let himself lift his hips in invitation, one Sapnap seemed to have no qualms with accepting. The ravenet’s hand guided the fat head of his cock to Dreams now sensitive, raw opening. The older of the two flinched as the other pushed in unceremoniously all the way to the root, a low whine being punched out of him at the burn. Sapnap was bigger, that could’ve been guessed, but Dream shouldn’t have underestimated just by how much. The sheer difference in girth alone brought tears back to his eyes, and he clenched his teeth and let himself lie back onto the floor completely.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty…” He could hear his friend whisper, waiting for him to adjust for only a moment before he pulled back completely before shoving himself back in maliciously. “I wanna see you cry more-” He grunted, face contorted in focus as he grabbed Dream’s wrists, pinning him to the crafting table floor. Dream sobbed, Sapnap’s stomach rubbing against his cock for the briefest of moments and reigniting his need to come that he’d managed to push aside. Sapnap’s prick managed to massage his prostate with every thrust flawlessly, filling him in every wonderful way that he’d been craving.

“Fuck, Sapnap- harder, please-” Dream begged, trying his hardest to push back against the other man. The man above him growled lowly, an animalistic sound that the blond hadn’t been anticipating, and suddenly sharp teeth were latched onto Dream’s shoulder yet again. Dream could feel the exact moment Sapnap broke skin and drew blood, and he let out a loud wail when the ravenet gave a particularly hard thrust to accompany it. Tears dripped from the older man’s eyes, streaking his face as he hiccuped.

“God, Clay- I’ll fucking _ruin_ you.” Sapnap promised, pulling away. Dream whimpered at the sight of his blood on the other man’s lips, heat once again gathering in his gut. He closed his eyes, uncaring about the drool running down his chin as he approached his climax for the third time that evening. Sapnap fucked into him like an animal, mouth hung ajar as he panted above him.

“Sap- I’m close-” Dream whined, wriggling against the way the other held him down. Somehow, his thrusts only managed to become more forceful, moving his entire body with his hips and the way they slammed into him. The potion inside of him squelched with every thrust, and it only seemed to spur the other on.

“You’re so fucking wet, Dream.” He hissed, draping himself over the taller man and pressing his face against the underside of his jaw. Dream moaned, finding enough strength to finally wrap his legs around the other and pull him closer. Dream could feel everywhere he’d been bit, could feel every inch of the other man inside of him, and he quickly turned to George.

“Please, _please_ can I come, George?” He sobbed, trying desperately to hold off on his orgasm. The brunet looked over to where Sapnap and he were connected, pleased by the way his pace never faltered. He eyed the green-eyed man in front of him, smiling.

“Only after Sapnap.” He said simply, more than content with the way Dream nodded obediently. He never expected the man to be so willingly submissive, he’d admit he’d expected a brat.

Not that he was complaining.

Dream finally let his focus fall back onto the man on top of him, watching his scrunched up eyebrows as he fucked into him ruthlessly. Dream shifted, wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s neck. Black eyes shot open, momentarily confused before the speedrunner leaned up and connected their lips. The younger moaned, thrusting in helplessly as he whined against the taller man’s mouth. Dream nibbled at his lower lip before messily licking the other man’s mouth open. The ravenet moaned breathily, kissing back with just as much desperation as the consistency in his thrusts began to fall away to uncoordinated jerks of his hips.

“C’mon, Pandas,” Dream breathed, pulling away the slightest bit. Sapnap’s breath caught at the nickname, and he slammed in as hard as he could, voice cracking as he moaned loudly as he came. Dream huffed breathlessly, mind only focusing on the feeling of both of their seed inside of him, marking him as theirs. When Sapnap pulled out, he stared at where they’d been connected, now where his and George’s release drizzled out of him. He bit his lip and groaned, only to be brought back at the way Dream whined pathetically at him. The ravenet turned to George for permission.

“He’s been good- he can have this.” He conceded, gesturing to the blond’s fucked-out form lazily. Dream figured he’d get a lazy handjob- not that he’d be upset by it, he’d take anything at this point- but he wasn’t prepared when the larger man between his legs shifted and leaned down, taking the head of his cock into his mouth without hesitance or shyness. Dream’s back arched and he let out a loud, seemingly-pained sound. Sapnap groaned at the noise, the vibrations making the stimulation so much more. The blond’s breaths were labored as he stopped himself from fucking into his friend’s mouth, digging his nails into the wood under them. He was forced to the edge dangerously quickly.

“Sapnap- _Pandas,_ I’m gonna come-” He warned, bucking up the slightest bit as the other folded his tongue along his shaft. Suddenly, Dream couldn’t seem to stop the loud, needy sounds that fell from his lips. He rutted against the arsonist’s mouth, Sapnap letting him do so as he came down his throat. Dream’s body curled forward, liquid lava in his veins. His moans filled the otherwise empty building, loud and unfiltered as he began to come down from his delayed high. The younger lapped at his oversensitive cock, cleaning away the remains of his climax as he pulled away. Sapnap grinned.

“That was fast.” He snarked, raising a brow. Dream panted, completely limp as his chest heaved. George finally stood from the crafting table he’d originally had Sapnap on, walking over to the two and grabbing Sapnap’s hair harshly, forcefully turning him to face him. He crouched down, kissing him and prodding his tongue into his mouth, tasting the other on him. He licked along the other man’s tongue, relishing the taste of Dream’s release before he pulled away, his grip on the other man’s hair tightening and causing him to groan.

“Be nice- I’m sure he was used to getting whatever he wanted when he was with Wilbur.” George spat out the name like it was poison, but otherwise seemed content to forget the whole ordeal. Dream shuddered, body refusing to move on it’s own quite yet. Sapnap nodded hesitantly, angry heat back in his eyes at the sound of the other Brit’s name.  
“Don’t give me that look, Sap. He knows who to come to, now.” George assured, gaze shifting to the naked blond before them, his stare hungry and lingering. “We made sure of that. Now come on, we need to get him cleaned up.”


	4. Please Contribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time

EDIT:

Alrighty y'all,

A lot of yall seem to prefer the happy ending (unsurprisingly), so that one will be the one to finish off this story !

For those who desired the Bittersweet ending, worry not ! As I have already stated, that story will simply be posted as a separate story, but WILL be posted nonetheless ! And in case any of you are confused, 'bittersweet' does NOT mean their relationship ends ! Remember, Dreambur is the official endgame in both versions !

Thank you all so much for your participation, and be on the look out for the alternate story ! :>>

Original Text:

Alrighty y'all

As some of y'all already know, the last update to this story was NOT the official ending.

However, after writing quite a bit of the current ending, I got to thinking about asking y'all what y'all'd like to see, yeah ?

So, here are your options;

Happy ending, Bittersweet ending.

Both endings have Dreambur as the final ship-

Given that I am currently working on the bittersweet ending, no matter what you all will get to see that one. It just depends as to whether or not you want to see it here or in a different story, as I will not have 'Dream Likes Boys' Version 1 and 2 be different lengths.

Thank you all so much for your time- y'all have until tomorrow to make your decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Wilbur's voice ??? Fuck me UPP IM SO GAYYY

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fucking L’Manburg, Am I Right?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353620) by [Pumacat83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumacat83/pseuds/Pumacat83)




End file.
